Beards and Hairnets
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: "Ichigo-kun! You can't grow a beard!"


So this happened to me at work. And I literally couldn't stop laughing. I decided to use my favourite pairing for this story because I just think it would suit them. (Especially cause mine and Orihime's randomness is quite alike.)

* * *

It was a normal day at the bakery. Orihime was enjoying this job she got once she came back from Hueco Mundo. It had been nine months since she started working and she was almost at the one year mark. She was in her senior year of high school and it was almost over as well. They only had a couple months to go before they graduated and finally became "adults".

Orihime was working alongside her fellow co-worker, Ryu, who had to wear a beard net due to having a beard. On anyone else, she'd just not pay attention to it and keep working. However, with him, she couldn't stop laughing every few minutes because it didn't suit him. The white piece of fabric that was tied behind both his ears stuck out on his darker skin and she just couldn't help herself.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her. "Are you okay, Orihime-chan?"

Stifling her laughter as a customer was coming to the register, she nodded. "I'm fine Ryu-kun. Just thinking about something."

Before he was able to question her further, said customer came up to the till and paid for her items. As she waved goodbye to the customer, she recognized a familiar reiatsu nearby. Quickly finishing her duties, she looked at the clock.

_5:51pm._

Turning her head, she looked at the bakery, noting that there wasn't anything left to package. They had managed to put the entire product out so what was left was cleaning the place. She knew that Ryu wasn't someone many people depended on. He was a slacker, not really doing a good job at anything and always causing the other employees to get mad at him. But when they worked together, he wasn't as bad. Orihime concluded that it was probably because she hardly harassed him to do anything and let him do his own thing.

"Ryu-kun, are you okay here? Can I leave early?"

Looking up from what he was doing, he looked at her. "I don't see why not. I can handle the rest of it. I just have to remember to package the bagels but I think I'll be doing that right away."

Nodding, she undid her apron. "Okay, see you later then!"

"Have a nice night, Orihime-chan."

She left the bakery, and swiped out early. She had greeted the few people who were left and headed to grab her things. She didn't want to keep him waiting any longer than she already has.

.

.

.

Walking out of the bakery, Orihime was greeted by Orange hair and a strong gust of wind. She couldn't help but smile as she ran to catch up with her boyfriend, who stood against a pole, talking with Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun! Promise me you won't grow a beard!"

That outburst made both shinigami look at her, one with a look of shock and the other just bursted into laughter. Rukia couldn't control her laughter and ended up holding her stomach because Ichigo's face was too priceless.

A blush spread across his face as he looked down at his girlfriend, who looked quite serious about the subject.

"What made you say that?"

"Cause then you'd have to wear a beard net and it would just look too silly on you, Ichigo-kun. I mean, it covers about half your face! No one would take you seriously if they saw you wearing one! Plus, the guy I work with wears one and I just can't keep a straight face around him! He looks so silly!"

Huffing in frustration, he kept looking at his girlfriend as she continued to flail her arms and talking about random things all over again.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Hime. I don't ever plan on growing a beard. I don't want to look like my crazy dad."

She blinked. "But Isshin-san has a goatee. Not a beard."

"Same thing Hime!" Sighing, he looked at the ground before looking back at her. "Anyway, are you ready to go now?"

Nodding, she smiled her cheery smile she had just for him. Grabbing her hand lightly, he began to walk towards his home, with a random girlfriend and a crazy midget that continued to laugh.

* * *

A/N: At my work, we don't have a cash register because the cashiers up front take the payments for us. I work in the bakery of a grocery store, whereas in this story, I had Orihime work in a normal bakery. (One where you actually have to pay there.) And yeah, the guy I work with is a very bad slacker. I actually don't like him but I thought with Orihime's nature, she'd tolerate anyone.

Anyways, that's the end of the notes.

I hope you enjoyed this short drabble/one-shot.

~Tia-chan~


End file.
